


Love me here tonight

by bennys_cologne



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emile´s co-workers are all dicks, Everyone ships them, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emiles day off goes exactly as planned, or does it?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me here tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColubridCola (SisterPuce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterPuce/gifts).



> This Fic is based on ColubridCola´s Fanart. Thank you so much for drawing my sweet bickering husbands. This also turned out longer than i thought. Oh well...
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: kingsmankaiju

“Give me your fantastic titanium ass.” Emile could see the faint blush that was creeping up his lover’s neck as he said those words to him; the whole Room seemed to grew silent while Emile waited for an answer. Harley was staring at the files, Emile had brought with him. Not bothering to look up from his work he asked; “What. Now?” Baffled, the brunette Man stared at him. Well, he didn´t thought the smaller man would actually respond to him, they were so busy planning how to use their new “Drainer”, how Harley called it, that the last time they actually made love to each other seemed to be a long time ago. “Well, yes.” Emile said bewildered, he then took all his courage to say; “Yes Harley, I want to finally feel my hands on your skin again. So can you please come over and just fuck me already?” Harley looked up from the papers, blue eyes filled with lust. His mouth opened, as if he wanted to say something in response, and then closed again. There was something exiting in the air, like a spark, that could be heard buzzing in the small room as they stared at each other, until, finally, Harley closed the distance between them and leaned in to kiss his lover.

Their lips met in a passionate way. Emile moaned when he felt Harley’s mouth opening hungrily, their tongues fought for dominance, teeth´s scrapping over lips. Emile cupped the smaller mans cheek, thumbs slowly stroking over the faint beard stubble there, the brunette man smirked into the kiss when he remember the faint, red marks the stubble left on his thighs last time his member started to fill, hips jerking forward at the sheer thought, colliding with Harleys lower abdomen. They both groaned at the sudden contact.

Emile closed his eyes. The small, dark room they stood in suddenly seemed too hot to stay in any longer. He loosened the crimson coloured tie around his neck and unbuttoned a few buttons of the white shirt while Harley worked on his belt, unfastening the whole thing in no time with his prosthesis hand. “Fuckin´finally.” Harley moaned with his deep voice, while prepping Emile´s exposed skin with open mouthed kisses. “Mhm, who was the one to distracted by all the files last night? Or the night before?” Emile teased his lover, while Harley continued to leave butterfly kisses all over is skin, finding Emile´s left nipple and tugging slightly at the bud. The taller man could feel his knees going weak at the touch, a wave of pleasure rolling through his whole body, making him shudder helplessly. He could feel himself going from semi-hard to fully erected. “Enough of that. Remove. Your. Clothes.” He ordered, while ripping the soft, green fabric off of his lover’s skin. “Hey! T´s was my favourite shirt.” The smaller man complained. “I´ll buy you a new one.” Emile promised in a low voice. He then unzipped both their trousers, hands roaming all over Harley´s warm body. Emile smiled at the sight of the smaller man. His hands massaged Harleys back with both hands. He could feel some wires pocking out from under his lovers left shoulders skin. They felt kind of strange under his fingertips, he wasn´t sure what to do about them and moved his hands away, with a worried feeling deep inside of him. Finding another particular good spot. Harley melted into his touch; the smaller man threw his head back and sighed heavily. “You´re so good for me.” Emile praised his lover; who´s right hand was slowly stroking the brunette´s erection, fingers cupping his balls now and then.

Emile felt his hard cook leaking a few drops of pre-cum, Harleys hand shot out, catching them. He brought his hand up, licking them away with a pleased look on his face. Emile completely lost it at the sight.  
“Fuck, do you have anything here to-...” He started, getting cut off by the sudden buzzing of his phone. Groaning he picked it up, starring at the display. “Fuck... wait a minute.” He denoted. Harley raised his eyebrows slightly, but didn´t complained. The moment Emile answered the phone, he instantly regretted it.

“Boss!” Cutters voice resounded over the speaker. “You´ll never believe me what Walker and Pilgrim did. Again! They...-“Emile rolled his eyes. “Cutter, not only that it´s my day off, but also I’m quite busy right now. Can it wait until tomorrow?” The brunette really didn´t wanted to hear another oh so important story about what his employees had done. “But Boss... they are on their way to T-“He quickly hung up, hoping not only that he did the right thing and the young policeman wouldn´t call again, but also that neither Pilgrim nor Walker would do something horribly stupid or even worse, get themselves killed.

“So, where were we?” He asked, smirking. “Lube?” He answered his own question while turning his head to stare at Harley, who actually had used the time to clean the metal table from paper, leftover food and empty bottles. Emile closed the distance between them again and continued to kiss the smaller man. Then he reached for the half empty bottle of lube and secretly thanked God for bringing the lube with him, because he wouldn´t have liked it to prepare Harley with nothing else then spit and a few drops of some indefinable oil Harley had given to him... again. Instead, he squeezed some of the cold liquid on his fingers, trying to warm it in his hands.

He then placed his finger against Harley´s entrance. Harleys breath hitched at the new sensation, but he managed to relax into the touch. “Fuck, you feel so good.” Emile began trusting his finger in and out, in a steady rhythm. The smaller man moaned under him, trying to gain more friction with his hips. “More. Please.” Harley pleaded breathless. Emile did as he was told, carefully adding a second finger. And then a third.

They both where out of breath, panting heavily. Harley was slumped over the desk, griping the edge with both of his hands, knuckles going white thru the effort. “Emile, would you please, please be so kind just fuck me already?” Harley growled impatient. Emile just smiled while stealing another kiss from his lover’s red, and kissed swollen lips. “As you wish.” He breathed, rolling the condom up his, already leaking member and adding some more lube. Harley stared at him with clouded eyes. “Do it. Now.”  
Emile trusted in, in one swift motion. He started trusting into his lover almost instantly, setting a slow but steady rhythm. They both knew they wouldn´t last any longer. The small room was filled with their grunting and moaning, and the sound of skin on skin. “Fuck –fuck, Emile, I´m so close. Please, touch me, for fucks sake!” Harley managed to say in between all the sweet nonsense he babbled. Emile did as he was told, cupping Harley´s erection and jerking him off in a fast speed. “Yes, yes...Emile!” Emile closed his eyes, to overwhelmed by the sounds his lover gave off himself.

They came nearly in unison. Harley only a few moments earlier than Emile, painting both his lovers hands and his stomach with his cum. Emile followed with one last grunt that seemed to echo through the room. “Oh my...that was, quite intense.” Emile mumbled, still out of breath.

“Well, I totally agree.” Came a voice behind Emile. A wave of horror washed over the brunette man when he heard it. _Christian Walker._

They both turned their heads, eyes wide open and mouth in O-shape. Emile tried to reach for his trousers, on the ground, while pulling up his Boxers in haste.  
Christian stood there, behind him was his partner, Deena Pilgrim, looking horrified and unbelievable amused at the same time. The loud ´klick´of a phone sounded thru the room. “Gotcha.” Deena murmured. “Man, Cutter will love this. I told ya they were in love. Walker, you own me 20 bucks.” They quickly made their way out, Triphammer and Cross, still half naked, on their heels.


End file.
